Yuris Neko
by RabidYAIOfangirl
Summary: On Yuris birthday he recives a neko from his best freind the story follow thier lifes feelings,and problems with marrige. lemon in nearly evry chapter...
1. Chapter 1

It was his 20th birthday that Yuri received his fist slave. The young bioshen boy came in a box with blond hair, green eyes, porcelain skin, cat ears a maid suit and a tail! His very own neko Yuri had seen them in his mom's weird mangas and animes but never imagined that they were real!

* * *

><p>-Flashback-<p>

Yuri was turning 20 and his birthday was a grand one, it was well fit for a king!

He danced with a couple of people pawned onto him promising to be the queen he was looking for, that they would be his loyal serveant,fell in love with him from first sight….

BULLSHIT!

Yuri drank 10…20… or maybe 30 glasses of wine something he was quite used to at this age, yes age 20. Yuri wasn't ready to get married at age 20 that's when they were down your throat " get married moah" " bare a child your majesty" he was plain tired of it, shoot he hadn't even had sex yet!

And his best friend Murata was aware of the maoh, his best friend, and his troubles that is why he ordered one a neko to hopefully help his friend with his problem.

A blonde green eyes and a virgin is what he ordered someone he knew his friend would be into.

"Hey hey Yuri" Murata chuckled as he led his friend to his room.

"Murat I am so dam horny" Yuri chuckled

"Sorry _I _ can't help you with that problem" Murata said "but I have something for you that might".

"I'm well aware of the practices of masturbating Murata you know" Yuri said staring at his friend blankly

Murata chuckled

N_ot that my friend_ he thought.

* * *

><p>"Uhh…" Yuri groaned as he stumbled into his room.<p>

"Hmm what's that" he questioned out load when he saw a medium sized brown box

Yuri walked over to the box and unfolded the flaps. He peered inside. A blonde boy was inside in the corner of the box sleeping his knees drawn into his chest. Yuri noticed the blonde ears on him then he turned his attention to the box and stack of papers next it.

He lifted the thin boy making sure not to rouse him. He placed the blond on his bed and peered at him brushing a strand of hair out his face. He looked so beautiful and peaceful. His cheeks flushed, smooth breaths, pink lips, lips that Yuri wanted to…

Kiss.

So he did he leaned over the sleeping figure and kissed him on those lips that tasted as sweet as they looked.

"Mhmm"… the blonde moaned awakening.

"Ahh"! He screamed backing away from Yuri.

"Umm I'm sorry I just fell asleep –"he franticly tried to explain but was cut off when Yuri's lips attacked his again.

Yuri kissed him ferociously, biting along his bottom lip asking for entrance form the stranger.

The blonde complied after all it was his job to do so…

Yuri explored him overpowering the smaller blonde with his tongue practically assaulting him.

Yuri left the boys mouth a whimper coming out the blonde's swollen lips.

Yuri went to the juncture of the blondes neck he sucked on his neck biting, nipping, marking, calming what was already his.

He trailed down undoing the buttons of the long pink night shirt the blonde was in.

Yuri kissed is pale thin belly going all the way up till he reached on of his erect nipples. Yuri stared up at the blonde boy capturing his gaze before taking one of the nipples in his mouth and sucking.

Ahh the blond moaned throwing his head into the pillow enjoying the cold and pleasant feeling of his master's lips on his virgin flesh.

Yuri slipped the dress lower. He looked up at the blond.

"May I" he asked

"My master is allowed to do whatever he wishes with my body" the blonde replied.

Yuri pushed the dress all the way down discarding it on the floors when he noticed the tail but his lust and alcohol overpowered the thought to care or be freaked out by it.

Yuri shoved his fingers in front of the blondes face.

The blonde took the message and sucked his fingers getting them slick and wet.

Yuri took off his shirt and undid his pants throwing them somewhere on the floor with the blondes clothes.

He raised the blonde's legs throwing them over his shoulders.

Hi took his finger entering one into the blonde's entrance pushing in and out causing the blond to wince at first but moah out load when he added three and started scissoring

"Ahh more" the blonde screamed out in ecstasy as he hit his prostate over and over.

Yuri took out his fingers and quickly replaced them with his throbbing cock before the blonde could notice the withdrawal.

"Ahh" Yuri groaned as the blonde held him in his tight and hot cavern.

"M-move" the blonde stuttered

Yuri complied pushing out then in again then again and again….

"Harder faster" the blondes loud yells and moans emitted of the bedroom walls all night and a little into the morning.

* * *

><p>Yuri woke up the sun shining in his eyes feeling a little sticky…<p>

He looked to his side to find a boy with cat ears and a tail that was stroking him wrapped around his waist.

WHAT THE HELL! Yuri screamed.

* * *

><p>ok that was my first story whew! that was neve-racking<p>

please review and leave comments and tips but dont be too harsh im barley 13 :(

i dont own kyo kara moah or make any profit from this story so please dont sue me ...please!


	2. Chapter 2

**Paring:yuram**

**Rating:M**

**Disclaimer:i dont own the anime kyo kara maoh or any of the characters so please dont sue me im poor enough as it is...**

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL"! Yuri screamed.<p>

He had woken up with a pleasant and unpleasant sight of the naked blonde hugging onto him. Yuri being the wimp he was quickly backed away from the blonde. Yuri also unfortunately woke the pleasantly sleeping blonde.

"Young master what is wrong" Wolfram asked waking rubbing his sleepy eyes.

"Young master why you are so scarred I would think you would remember last night after…" the young blonde said looking away from Yuri a deep red blush marking his cheeks.

"Who are you, why are in my bed, and WHAT _DID _WE DO YESTERDAY"! Yuri asked panicky.

"You really are stupid first you rape me, don't remember who I am and you didn't even read my instruction manual, how can I serve a master so wimpy", the blonde boy humped.

"What rape and what instruction manual!"Yuri thought

"Ah yes it all came back to him (well at least the manual part) in the box where he had picked up the boy there was a stack of papers".

Yuri peered over his side of the bed to find the big box still their but knocked over. He reached over picking up the box and rummaged to find the stack of papers

"Aha"! Yuri yelled when he found what he was looking for.

"What is it" the blonde asked peering over and wrapping his arms around Yuri's shoulder.

"Umm", Yuri blushed the fact that the blonde was still naked was something he could not ignore, "it's your manual or instruction thingy…"he paused not wanting the boy to feel he was just a thing that came with instructions.

"Oh" the blonde went going back to his former position on the bed "well you should read it out loud" he suggested.

"Yes" Yuri said opening to the first page of the manual.

"Congratulations", Yuri read "you have just purchased your own neko, so you might be wondering what this thing that popped up in my room is".

"_Ya right I am_" Yuri thought.

"Well a neko is a cat human hybrid", Yuri peered over at the boy, _well has got cat ears _he thought," this neko is special though the neko you have purchased named wolfram, Yuri stopped.

"So your name is Wolfram" he asked the boy.

"I don't know, as my master you are allowed to call me anything you prefer so... the blond trailed off.

Yuri nods and once again continued reading "this neko is mostly used as a (MUMBLME)".

"What did it say" wolfram asked.

"Umm I doesn't matter "Yuri said nervously trying to avoid saying the two words on the page.

"Tell me you wimp" he yelled peering over Yuri's shoulder trying to see the page.

"Fine it says sexual slave!" Yuri yelled.

And just at that compromising second Murata happened to open the royal bed chamber doors.

"Ahh well Shibuya I see you found my gift" Murata said chuckling

What... WAIT THIS IS YOUR FAULT! Yuri yelled

Yuri stood up unaware of his nakedness and angrily stomped over to Murata.

"This is your fault now I have to take care of this random person at my room who I supposedly raped do you know how horrible this especially me being the king"! Yuri yelled at his friend.

"Umm first of all Yuri your naked, second of all you just made your _big problem_ cry Murata said pointing to the sobbing lump under the sheets.

"What...oh shoot"! Yuri said

He ran over to the bed covers.

"Wolf I'm sorry I didn't mean it…he apologized

No response

"Wolf… "

Still no response

Yuri got worried and pulled the covers of Wolfram and found what was to a be a cat.

"What the hell!" Yuri exclaimed

"Gosh do you need to be so loud Shibuya" Murata said to his screaming friend

"What are you talking about Murata he just turned into a cat a _CAT!" Yuri exclaimed._

_And _that's what he does and you are aware you're still naked

"I am, now how do we turn him back" Yuri asked

"Kiss him"

"The cat" Yuri asked confused

"No the donkey yes the cat god Shibuya" Murata laughed at his best friend.

Yuri glared at him.

"Fine" he said and bent down and softly kissed the cat on its thin lips

Poof! White smoke covered around the cat.

Yuri coughed "is he fine now" he asked squinting his watery eyes.

Yuri stared at the bed his mouth agape this person defiantly wasn't a cat but wasn't the person that wolfram he had seen before.

This current wolfram had his long brown tail and brown ears but was now wearing a black and white short traditional maid outfit.

Yuri was seriously tired this morning

"Whats wrong with him now"Yurri asked turning to Murata.

"This is his second and _last_ stage the maid outfit along with many others symbolize a state of _servitude_"Murata said giving his pervy grin.

"What… hell no I'm tired Murata" Yuri complained.

"Master" the blonde moaned hugging Yuri from behind.

Yuri blushed and felt something hardening

"Well I don't see why you would complain" Murata said pointing at Yuri's erection

"Ahh get out" Yuri said shoving Murata to the door

"Why are you gonna so something in private" Murata teased as he was pushed out the door.

"Yuri" the blonde moaned on the bed.

He watched as the blonde neko slowly teasily pulled the string on his uniform lightly touching himself.

'Yuri' he moaned again

"What" Yuri whispered his breath coming hitched and eyes in slits.

'I want you to touch me' the blonde said seductively

Yuri came over to the bed staring over at the blonde. He sat on the bed the mattress sinking into him. Yuri removed the blondes hand form his uniform and began to undo them by himself.

"Do you want me" Yuri whispered in Yuri's ear sticking his tongue in which earned another sweet moan from the blonde?

'Y-yes I want you' the blonde said taking Yuri's hand and moving it down to his straining erection

"No you are my servant you serve me first" Yuri said staring into wolframs eyes

Wolfram peered back at him with a confused looked on his face.

Yuri lifted the blondes chin to his face and smiled at him "Pet, I want you to suck me" he said in a deep voice.

Wolfram blushed and nodded there was no separation between him and Yuri's manhood since Yuri had been prancing around naked all day so wolfram just experimented taking small shy licks at Yuri's cock

"Wolfram swallow it" Yuri said through rigged breaths

Wolfram looked up at him nervously "Master I'm scare-"

He was cut off when Yuri grabbed him by the hair shoving him onto his cock

Wolfram gasped sending vibrations through Yuri's manhood.

"Ahh fuck" Yuri moaned grabbing wolfram by the hair again and pulling him off and on his cock till wolfram got the message and did it himself

Wolfram continued doing that playing around with the experience sometimes grabbing Yuri's balls or slowly wrapping his tongue or nipping Yuri's cock.

"W-wolfram"! Yuri called out the blondes name as he came harshly shoving of him to let his seed squirt out on wolframs face.

Yuri panted and laughed as he looked at wolframs face

Yuri climbed into the bed pinning wolframs hands above his head

"Look at you wolfie I came on your face" Yuri smiled

"What's with the pet names" wolfram moaned blushing

"They just match you my pet" Yuri smiled as he trailed his hand to touch wolframs straining erection

"Ahh Yuri" please the blonde moaned

"No not yet my pet I want to tease you first" Yuri's said biting wolframs ear

"Ahh" he moaned

Yuri moved his hands undoing Yuri's uniform

"You look way sexier with it off" he teased

"Mhmm …"

Yuri took one of wolframs pink buds rolling it under his hand

"Hmm does this feel good" Yuri whispered to wolfram his mouth just inches above the other erect bud

"Mhhm Yuri" it was becoming hard to speak simple words other than moans and Yuri's name

Yuri smiled and took the nipple in his mouth sucking and nipping it while the blonde moaned and writhed underneath him then continued the torture moving on the second one

"Master I want you in me" the blonde moaned.

"Put yourself in" Yuri teased

"What…"?

"I want you to finger- fuck yourself" Yuri whispered then took Yuri lips in his.

Wolfram nodded at his master's request but stared back at him nervous and uncertain what to do

Yuri smiled "take your fingers and suck them" Yuri instructed

Yuri complied taking his fingers and wetting them

"Ngh" Wolfram moaned around his fingers

"Ok, that's enough" Yuri said

Yuri got off top of wolfram

"Knell on all fours Yuri" said

Wolfram followed his orders sticking his backside in wolframs face

"Now take your wet fingers and stick them in you" Yuri said

"W-what"

"I said stick it in" Yuri yelled getting a little annoyed at his pet's nervousness

"Y-yes master" Wolfram stretched his ass so Yuri could get a full view of his hole then nervously stuck one of his fingers in his hole

"Ahh it feels weird" wolfram moaned

"Put a second one in" Yuri said

Wolfram stretched himself then put his second finger in then began to stretched himself again

"Ahh ngh it's starting to get hot and wet" wolfram moaned

"Now I want you to put your whole hand in" Yuri smirked getting a little curious if the blonde could fit his hands in such a small whole.

He groaned at the thought that just two fingers hugged the small blonde so tightly

Wolfram stuck another finger in not saying anything to make his master angry

"Just 2 more" Yuri cheered Wolfram on.

"Ahh master it's too much I don't think I can put anymore in" Wolfram moaned

"Just 2 more" Yuri yelled

"I-i cant it won't fit" wolfram pleaded tears streaming down his face

"_Why master acting like this" wolfram is thought sobbing. But he should have expected it when wolfram was brought up they told him his future to be sold to someone who all they would do is fuck him senseless all day but he had like the wimpy king before he got mean but he liked him when he wasn't having sex. So wolfram would love his master like he was taught love him when he's not doing you and enjoy him when he's doing you. Wolfram was a good server and would serve his master_

Wolfram added the fourth then stretched till he could fit the fifth

"Master I did it ahh now you can it put it in please master I want your cock in me" wolfram moaned

"Do it till you cum" Yuri commanded

"Ahh" Wolfram moaned

He moved his fingers up finally finding his prostate

"Ahh more" he yelled out continually pulling then thrusting his fingers in

"Say my name Wolfram" Yuri said quite enjoying himself

"Ahh master harder" Wolfram screamed as he thrust his fingers in himself harder

"More, more Yuri yes pleases more" Wolfram screamed closing his eyes and imagining Yuri assaulting him with his cock

"You're such a slut" Yuri whispered to wolfram

"I'm a slut master I need to be punished" wolfram said getting lost in Yuri's words and his fingers in his ass

"I'm coming, I'm coming" wolfram yelled as he came falling on the bed his knees weak

Yuri crawled over to the blonde "good job my pet you have pleased your master" Yuri said and took wolframs lips again and gave him a slow kiss assaulting his wet cavern

* * *

><p>AHH! that story did not go as i wanted it it kinda turned angst sorry i didnt update i had a science project it was a cell model (and its coming out really nice)!<p>

i hope you liked this chapter even though it sucked ill try to update faster so thanks for reading

please review!


End file.
